


Reunion

by Makaria



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Amputation, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makaria/pseuds/Makaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin Smith's stay at the hospital is about to get much more pleasant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday present for my dear and wonderful [Smexy!](http://smexylevilover.deviantart.com/) I hope you love it dear, even though it turned out much more subdued that I had hoped for :/

For what seemed like eternity you just stared into each other's eyes, Erwin sitting up in the bed and you standing in the doorway with a tray of medicine in your hands.

Then you moved, without a single word, coming closer to place the tray on the bedside table. You told yourself you wouldn't cry - after all, you had seen countless of patients dismembered to various degrees during your service in the Survey Corps - but this was _him_ and his arm was gone and now your hands couldn't stop shaking and the glass vials you carried rattled against one another.

_Stop it, just stop it. Pull yourself together._

His icy blue eyes followed your every step and you gritted your teeth, determined not to speak first. Both of you knew that if you did, it wouldn't end well.

You set the tray down, now standing right at the side of his bed and yet his expression remained calm, and there were circles under his eyes and light stubble along his jaw line and at the thought that he would have to relearn how to _shave_ of all things... This strong man, an imposing figure in the world as well as in your own life, _the_ _Commander_ , who wielded his words with the same proficiency as he did his blades, would have to learn how to shave, how to write again, how to--

You choked up, bringing a hand up to your mouth to stifle a sob.

And that's when he reacted.

Erwin's large hand wrapped around your wrist and pulled you down to his level. He pressed his forehead into yours, a little too hard. "Don't," he whispered, his gaze intense and unwavering. "You know I hate it when you cry."

Your eyes filled up with tears and the hand that was over your mouth now found its way into his blond hair, soft and clean despite his week-long stay at the hospital.

"You're a fucking idiot," you said thickly, blinking to not let a single tear escape the corner of your eye.

You barely caught a glimpse of his smile before he crushed his lips to yours, not being gentle in the slightest as he sank his teeth into your bottom lip, but you had missed him so much that you responded just as roughly, biting and clawing, unable to suppress a moan when he shoved his tongue into your mouth. Your fingers in his hair tightened their grip.

It was chaotic and desperate, both of you having not had a taste of each other for months and the small room became hot and suffocating. You climbed into Erwin's lap, letting him fuck you with his tongue, enjoying his scent, the warmth of his well-built body...

"I missed you so much," he muttered into your lips. His hand worked on unbuttoning the front of your white uniform but he was clumsy and slow. "I-I can't-..." he panted.

"That's OK," you said as you took over and undid the heavy unattractive dress of a medical officer. "I'll do all the work today."

You slipped out of the garment and threw it to the floor and were now left in nothing but your underwear, straddling the Commander in his hospital bed, taking full pleasure in the way he ogled your round breasts. You smiled and unclasped your bra and you barely took it off when Erwin ducked his head and took one of your nipples in his mouth and _sucked_.

"Ah, f-fuck..." you moaned, heat pooling between your legs at the way he played with the sensitive bud.

You pushed your hips into him, not surprised in the least that he was already hard under you - you were willing to bet that he hadn't even so much as glanced at another woman in your time apart.

He deserved a treat.

You grabbed his hair and pried away his head from your breast, giving him a messy, violent kiss before you scrambled away from him on all fours, bringing your head down to his crotch.

His gaze trailed from your face down your back to the wonderfully perched ass covered in red lace panties and he licked his kiss-swollen lips in anticipation. You threw the covers off him and pulled down his pajama bottoms and boxers at the same time, Erwin raising his hips a little to help you.

His dick was as large as you had remembered it, at attention, _throbbing_ and you first ran your tongue from its base to the tip, savoring the shudder that surged through his body.

"What's that, Commander?" you teased, glancing up at him as you swirled your tongue around the head of his cock. "Missed a good blow job?"

His lips were parted, eyes glazed over, breathing shallow. "I forgot what a dirty mouth you have."

You smiled. "Well, I _am_ from the south, y'know."

And then you took him into your mouth, as far as you could, but you were never able to swallow him whole and it only turned you on even more. You pushed until he touched the back of your throat and Erwin let out a guttural groan.

Hearing him grunt to your motions and strokes, feeling his fingers twine in your hair as he watched you suck his dick with fire in his eyes made you more wet than you'd ever dare admit to him.

"I-if you keep it up I won't last much longer..."

"Lost all your stamina, hm?" You laughed, returning to your previous straddling position. "Such a pity..." you cooed, your lips so close to his that you could feel his hot breath on your face. You rocked your hips, rubbing your wet panties over his erection and he moaned. "I can't have you come yet, though... Not before I fuck you senseless."

"Hah, didn't it used to be the other way around?"

You swept your tongue over his lips. Hooking your thumb through your panties you held them to the side while grabbing Erwin's dick with the other hand and dipping the tip into your wetness. He hissed, his eyes rolling back in pleasure.

"Mmmm... Used to be," you agreed, using his cock to rub at your clit, the sensation sending electric pulses through your body. "Before you reassigned me from the Corps. And then got your fucking arm bitten off."

And before he could say anything else in protest or defense, you sank onto him and let out a moan from the mix of pleasure and pain as he stretched out your walls, so incredibly large...

You moved slowly at first, up and down, going as far as almost letting him fall out before slamming back down onto his dick, each time eliciting a torturous moan from the back of his throat, thumb of his one hand digging into your hipbone. He watched, the bastard, how you moved, how your breasts bounced in front of him, he was always so voyeuristic... 

"Fuck... You feel so good inside me," you panted, a thin sheen of sweat covering both your body and his.

Erwin leaned in and nibbled on your neck, reaching up to pinch one of your nipples between his fingers at the same time, almost to the point of pain, and it only spurred you on and soon enough you gave up on the slow and deliberate and just resumed grinding back and forth with his dick inside of you, your juices spilling over, your nails digging into the shirt on his shoulders that he didn't get to take off.

"Shit, Erwin, I--"

You were close, so _goddamn_ close, and almost desperate for release and you wanted so badly to finish on top of him, for him to feel your pussy clenching around him...

He nuzzled his way upwards, to your ear, where he sucked on your earlobe for a moment before he whispered, "Come for me."

And you came undone at once, arching your back and pushing your breasts into his face and he didn't hesitate to lick them all over, biting at the nipples as your body shivered, a string of curses and his name spilling over your lips and you were lost, so _fucking_ lost...

"Yes," he breathed. "Fuck, yes, just-- ah, don't stop...!"

From the use of the expletive you knew that he was about to come as well and even as dizzy and numb as you felt you kept riding him, reaching behind to play with his balls, to push a knuckle of your finger in the skin right behind them and Erwin moaned so loud that you were sure it carried down the hall of the ward.

" _Fuckfuckfuck..._ " he kept repeating, his eyes closed, every muscle in his body tight and finally his hips bucked once, twice, and he grabbed a fistful of your hair and pulled you in to press his lips to yours as he climaxed, kissing you fervently.

Both of you were out of breath, sweaty and tired but smiling and you gazed into his blue eyes, still sitting on his dick.

"Does this mean I can have my old job back, Commander?" You arched an eyebrow.

"Mmm," he hummed lazily, leaning in to rest his forehead on your shoulder. "With this new way of treating the amputees you can have _my_ job if you want."


End file.
